Love? Hate? What's the Difference?
by tomboy blossom
Summary: The RRBZ and PPGZ start to get along what happens when the 2 leaders disagree on getting along with each other will they eventually get together to make a cute couple or will they make themselves deadly rivals.
1. description

** I don't own anything except the stories' plot all credit for the characters should go to the owner of the PPGZ and RRBZ **

**Description of characters:**

** PPGZ;**

Bubbles: a bit chubby but not so much as you can see a bump in her stomach, she has double D's, she's really popular with boys as in the series, instead of her kinda liking blossom more like in the series she likes Buttercup more, she likes to act in school plays, and can't really sing unless she's singing with Blossom, and bubbles is the middle child 15 years old.

Buttercup: has gotten lazy over working out and lost her six-pack , now she hates sports and loves to look at fashion magazines, she thinks more perverted than, she's kind of boy crazy now but not as much as blossom was in the series, she also has double D's, shes the one who does all the shopping for the girls, and buttercup is the oldest child 16.

Blossom: has been way more active she has gained the six-pack that buttercup lost, she ditched her bow a long time ago, blossom also is the youngest of the group with her being 14, she is no longer boy crazy and is still the studious one, she has A-cups and she's happy about it she really doesn't want to go through puberty like her sisters did blossom is the best singer and dancer in the group, and now she's a tomboy just with really long hair. So Buttercup and Blossom kind of switched roles.

** RRBZ;**

Boomer: doesn't really have any abs but his body is pretty cute the way it is, even though he doesn't have a buff body her is very popular with the boys, he and butch get along better now well better than he and brick anyway, he likes to act in plays like bubbles and his favorite play is Romeo and Juliet, he's not really a singer but he can dance really well as long as he's not making the choreography, he is the youngest child though with the age of 15 years old like his counterpart Bubbles.

Butch: he's gotten kind of lazy like buttercup and lost his 8-pack which went down to a 2-pack, he's very perverted and would do anything to get under any girls' skirt, he quit being the jock in school and went to approach girls directly, more like a pretty boy if you ask me cause he always worries about his hair that is spiked up all the time, and he is the middle child in the group with the age of 16 years old.

Brick: he's been more active and gained Butch's 8-pack, he's a bit perverted and wouldn't mind peeking under a girl or two's skirts, he took butch's reputation of the jock of the school, most girls thought he was the cutest especially when he was wearing his baseball cap over his messed up orange hair, he's a singer and dancer like blossom and he is also as smart as her not dumber nor smarter.

_The boys stopped fighting a long time ago and bubbles and boomer started dating already butch and buttercup like each other but wont admit it. The only problem is that the leaders always disagreed with the teams being together but they allowed boomer and bubbles to be together since they were madly in love. Secretly Blossom and Brick liked each other but the kept it hidden way better than Butch and Buttercup did their crush. Blossom and Brick would always fight not just verbally but physically and so far Blossom was losing all the fights she had with him for some reason._

_**What is the**_** reason why Blossom can't win a fight from brick? Is it a strategy? Is she in love? Does she hate him so much that she can't move? Is she confused? Find out next time bye! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own anything except the plot of the story thanks for reading!**

Blossom's P.O.V.

What's wrong with me? I can't even fight Brick not to mention that I'm losing horribly. While I'm wondering what's wrong with me Brick is ready to end this fight with death now I'm thinking I shouldn't have gotten him so mad.

***Flashback***

_I was sitting down watching a basketball game when suddenly Brick came and sat next to me i asked him " What the hell do you think you are doing ?" He told me " Hey chill out I'm just watching the game." I told him " Well you better go to your own house and watch the game because there is no way in HELL we are sitting together on the same couch and watching TV!" As soon as I said that he pushed me off the couch and said " Now we aren't sitting on the same couch happy?" i yelled at him and said " No!" and pushed him off the couch and sat in his spot so he couldn't get it back. He got back up and pushed me again and that started a pushing war then the fighting started off when I pushed Brick a little to hard and by a little i mean a lot._

*** Flashback End***

So now I'm just standing there in the air flying scared to death but i tried not to look like it, before he fired I heard 4 syllables come from his mouth " Good - Bye - Blos - som!" When i heard those syllables I was paralyzed from fear. All I could think of what is he going to do to me? Is he going to kill me? Will he hold me hostage then kill Bubbles and Buttercup? Will he hurt me badly then torture me by not letting me know what he's going to do to me? Will he be a hormonal jerk and rape me? Will he let his brothers rape me? Will I be his slave? All of these question were in my mind but then i noticed he stopped aiming his energy balls at me and started laughing. Why was he laughing at me? Then i noticed why.

Brick's P.O.V.

I just look at Blossom and wondered why shes not attacking but i just brushed that topic off and aimed for her head knowing that if i hit her with my energy ball there she would automatically die. Then I said "Good Bye Blossom!" I saw her eyes get wide with tears forming in them when I moved she cringed in fear I did't shoot my energy ball I fell back laughing i couldn't believe Blossom of all people cringed in fear just from her about to be shot with an energy ball I busted out in laughter while Blossom started crying I couldn't believe she started crying I felt really bad so i went to her and asked her " Whats wrong Pink?" she slapped me and flew away i could make out the words she said when she said " Don' talk to me !" Now I felt extremely bad, not because I like her but because she was just like me not to mention her body was pretty hot even if she had a-cups. So I flew off back to the lab even if Blossom was there that's when I decided when I got there if she was there I would apologize even if she probably wouldn't listen we will just see how it goes when I get there.

**Will Brick get through to Blossom or will Blossom get revenge on Brick before he gets a chance to apologize? Coming up next on chapter 2 of Love? Hate? What's the Difference?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except the plot of this story thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 2**

Blossom's P.O.V.

I flew away from Brick as fast as I could, with the tears still in my eyes I went to the lab everyone surrounded me asking me "whats wrong?" or "what happened?" or "why are you crying?" In Butches case he asked me "what's up babe?" I pushed him out of the way and ran into the supply closet where all the chemical Z is. I sat there and stopped crying then i hear the main entrance door of the lab open, I also heard Brick say " Where the hell is Blossom?" They stupidly told them where I was he came running towards the door he said "Blossom are you in there?" I said nothing but a sniffle came out of me and I thought 'Damn'. He must have heard my sniffle because he opened the door he saw me as I looked away from him, he got closer to me and I scooted away from him. All of a sudden he told me "I'm sorry maybe it wasn't the best idea to scare you then laugh about it in your face." I told him this "Leave me the fuck alone you scared me half to death plus you have no idea what was going though my head while you were having your fun I was terrified for me and my sisters just thinking about it now gets me scared I don't want to talk to anyone that can scare me that much. Anyway thanks for saying sorry i should give you my answer which is APOLOGY DENIED!" With that i walked out of the storage closet felling the tears coming back there were a few questions going on in my mid like "Why am I crying?" and "Why didn't I accept his apology?" but i ignored the questions, left the lab, and started walking home.

Brick's P.O.V.

I left with those words still ringing in my head " APOLOGY DENIED, APOLOGY DENIED, APOLOGY DENIED!" Why didn't she accept my apology, it's not everyday that you hear Brick from the RRBZ apologize to Blossom from the PPGZ i mean I'm pretty sure that is the first time i have apologized to her - wait am I turning soft for BLOSSOM? As these questions were going on in my head I saw Blossom leave she must be going home I thought. Then i thought she likes candy right? So i asked Bubbles could i borrow her phone she said yes then asked me "Why?" I asked her "Does it matter?" she said no and turned around to talk to Boomer. I text-ed Blossom on her Phone so pretty much i had to text like i was Bubbles so i text-ed her " What up girl?" she said "Nothing." then I asked her "Do you wanna go to that new candy store down the street i heard that served good food." she said "I'd love to! What time?" I looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:30 so i told her "Be ready at 8 and get yourself in a dress." She text-ed "okie dokie!" After that text i deleted all the texts and gave the phone back to Bubbles and told her a slight thanks she said all gleeful and happy " You are very welcome Brick-kun!" Right then I told her " Never call me that again!" she told me "Okay Brick-kun!" I gave up knowing she wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. So i went home and put on a tux with a pink rise knowing that Blossom's dress would mast likely be pink. Soon it was 7:55 so I went to the new candy store and grabbed a seat. At 8:05 Blossom came in and I went to her and i saw her in a light pink dress that reached just above her knees and she wore some light pink heels that made her like and inch taller. When I got to her she asked me "What are you doing here?" I told her " Bubbles couldn't come to your little get-together so she told me to go instead." She told me to go to hell. I looked at her surprisingly just 30 minutes ago she couldn't talk to me now she's cursing at me So i gave a smirk she slapped me and said "I'm leaving." I told her don't go we haven't gotten any sweets in our mouths." She looked shocked then i figured out why I was holding her hand usually a guy would let go and say I'm sorry like he was some kind of wimp but i dragged her to a table and gave her a menu. She asked me " Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me?" Now that i think about it why am i doing this? I answer by saying " I don't know i just felt really bad for scaring you." She said " oh." we sat there quietly then Blossom broke the silence and asked " Um... Brick?" I said "Yes Blossom?" she started stuttering which she never does so this must be a serious question she asked " Is this a date?" I looked at her and she looked at me until we were both staring into each other's eyes her's were soft pink and mine were a blood red i could see her getting lost in my eyes until she noticed what she was doing and pulled back. I pulled back as well and told her " Well if you want it to be a date you can count it as one but I'm telling you now I'm not counting it as a date at all." she instantly told me " NO! whether you count this as a date or not it's never going to be a date to me got it?" I told her " No worries Blossom if it was a date I'm glad I'm dating you." Then our food arrived and before we started eating blossom said " I'm glad I'm with you too Idiot." Then I stood up and said " I'm not an idiot! then Blossom stood up and told me " Well you sure look like one." Then she actually looked at me clothes and saw i actually dressed nice she blushed then the blush went away. Soon we were all up in each other's faces with all the people in the cafe looking at us until i heard someone say "Kiss her!" At that moment we both sat down and ate our sweets without a word being said.

**After eating at the cafe**

I decided to walk Blossom home and i noticed she doesn't live that far from my house which was right around the corner. Her house was huge though I use my x-ray vision to x-ray it and i saw the house contained 2 stories with 2 and 1/2 bathroom and 4 bedrooms I found Blossom's room and notice her room looked more like a work out room with a punching bag and a weight bench she also had posters of her fighting people and lots of boxing and karate trophies then i saw a poster or all her friends and believe it or not i was one of them. She looked at me and said " Quit looking in my room creep and yes you are a friend of mine but don't take it personally." I Ignored the don't look in my room part and looked in her room again and noticed there was a Johnny Cosmo poster on the wall. Then i asked her "You like Johnny Cosmo?"  
She told me " Yea don't you?" I told her " Yea a little.' Then I asked her "Are you watching the Johnny cosmo marathon?" She told me "yea." The she asked me " Do you want to watch it with me since my parents aren't home and we have a guest room anyway." I told her " Yea if you don't mind it's nice to have company once in a while since no one will watch it with me at home." So Blossom went into her house and invited Brick. When I got in the house the Smell of cinnamon greeted me I liked it. Blossom showed me to her room and turned on the TV as we stared at the TV for countless hours until the marathon finally ended we were so tired. Then Blossom told me to get out of her room i ignored her and fell asleep in her room with her in the same bed. Before I could fall asleep I heard blossom mumble " Brick I -" she stopped there I made sure that she was sleeping. She was and she was also smiling. I wonder what blossom dreaming about all I know is that it has something to do with me. I just hope it's good.

**What is Blossom dreaming about? Will we find out next chapter? maybe maybe not. Well bye for now**


	4. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3 Blossoms pov (don't own anything)**

I woke up to see the Brick was in my bed I shook him and he just stirred in his sleep.

'Ugh why is he so annoying all the time." I groaned to my self as I heard my mom coming.

"Honey where are you I forgot which room was yours."

That gave me plenty of time to wake up Brick I called his phone and the ringtone came on. It was me telling him "Shut the HELL up Brick!" he woke up I shook him and he open his eyes. To be honest he looked shocked and he said

"Did I Fuck you last night?"

I slapped him as hard as I could and said

"HELL NO now get your ass up and get out of my house!" He winked at me and got ready to fly out the window and said

"That was a nice date last night we should do that again." I scoffed

"Sorry the policy for dating me states that you can't be a bastard that scares girls and makes them cry." I gave him a pout face.

He said "See you later cherry Blossom I'll miss ya' ... NOT!"

I said "Fuck off don't you have anything better to do."

He said "Actually yea so peace."

I started getting ready for school as soon as he left I put on some baggy red jeans and a red tube top that shows off my A-cups a little I also had like 5 chains hanging off my pants and backpack and I had a Spiked choker with a matching bracelet with no make up. I put on red high-top converses that had a b on them I just say it stands for Blossom I don't really care.

I start walking to school since I need my exercise everyday so I can stay fit.

As I got inside the school building I start looking for my locker. I see it and open it so I can get my crappy books.

Then I see this note I never really care for love letters but I read them anyway so I could be nice to the person that sent them.

I read this one it said:

_I admire how tomboyish you are and _

_ how sexy your body looks next to mine _

_ meet me at the boys locker room in 10 min. I_

_ sent this letter at 7:30 don't be late please my sweet._

I thought that was sweet and creepy at the same time but I'll go any way I have 3 min. to get to the boys locker room that's nice might as well start now.

I make it to the Boys locker room and make it through the door I hear the door lock which kind of creeped me out.

Then a couple of boys throw eggs at me I dodged some of them and caught the others as soon as I caught the others I threw them back into the boys mouths I gave all the boys an egg in their mouthes.

Then I go to see who the boys are.

The boys are:

Boomer

Butch

Mitch

Randy

Dexter

Billy

Irwin

Cosmo

Timmy

And Brick

"Wow 10 against 1 that's nice and you still lost!" I laughed as I try to get out of the locker room the doors were still locked.

I said "Ummmm boys you can open the doors now." Then I chuckled nervously. Brick said "Sorry pinky but we didn't lock the door and why are you wearing my color?"

I gasped "So we r locked in here 1 girl and 10 boys and That doesn't matter anymore."

He frowned knowing what I was talking about i girl and 10 boys.

He reassured " No pinky we are NOT going to rape you if we were going to rape someone we would rape buttercup or bubbles because you have no boobs and your still a virgin I mean no one wants to have blood all over their dick plus you have that angel doll face I want a bad girl face personally speaking and-."

He stopped talking as he her walking away from her.

He asked ' What's wrong?" she yelled

" Nothing I just don't want to be close to you." She was serious nothing was wrong with her she was use to this. She got bored so she started singing **(all american rejects - gives you hell)**

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out-of-place_

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you Hell hope it gives you Hell_

_Now where's you picket fence love?_

_And Where's that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You've never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard _

_Do you even know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you _

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you Hell Hope it gives you Hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you Hell Hopes it gives you Hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool your just as well hope it gives you hell_

_ Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_Now here all lies you can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look you work so well_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you Hell Hope it gives you Hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you Hell Hope it gives you Hell_

_If you find a man that's work a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hopes it give you hell_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you Hell Hope it gives you Hell_

_(Hope it gives you Hell)_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you Hell Hope it gives you Hell_

_(Hope it gives you Hell)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool I'm just as well Hope it gives you Hell_

_When you hear thing song I Hope that it will give you Hell_

_You can sing along I Hope it puts you through Hell_

When I got done singing everyone stared at me and Brick said "Daaaaaaammn."

I said 'What I was just singing it calms me down."

Brick said" It's just that you sing good plus you stayed in a high pitch through-out the song.

Then the door unlocked and I ran out and told everyone "Bye bitches!" and placed up a rock and roll sign.

Then I went to my class.

**Afterschool Bricks pov**

I didn't know Blossom could sing I wonder if she can dance I know I can sing and dance. Then I heard two squeals so i went to check it out.

The squeals came from bubbles and buttercup of course so I asked them ' What's with the squealing?" They told me that Blossom's boobs have grown 2 sizes I was surprised so I looked over at Blossom and there they were C-cup boobs ready to be touched they weren't fake either.

I told Blossom" You must want to reach my demands to have sex with me. I accept your attempt meet me at the best western at around the corner from my place." She scoffed and said

"No thanks I have a test to study for." Then she walked away

She was lying because we never ever really had a test that she needed to study for.

She will pay for dissing me like that. So I yelled out "I'll get you, you Fucking Bitch." She yelled out

" I ready Mr. 2-inch Dick." I was mad but I cooled down so I could think if what I would do to her.

**What will Brick do? next time on Love? Hate? What's the Difference?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while im going to slow my pace down to one or two stories a week I have been really busy late ly so enjoy chapter 4 of Love?Hate?What's the Difference? And I dont own anything.**

** Chapter 4 Brick's pov**

I couldn't belive she fucking dissed me no girl has ever dissed me no matter what I do I could be a complete dick to her the whole day and they would still have sex with me. I walked home with Butch and Boomer they were still snickering about how Blossom had said rejected me.

"Ha ha that's what you get looks like our little man Brick got shot down by wittle old Blossom." Butch said which earned a snicker from Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup who was right behind them.

Boomer jumped up when they started laughing and asked "When did you guys get here?" and Brick added "And when are you going to leave?"

They said well brick for someoone who got denied from a girl that is a few years younger than you and has never had a girlfriend your sure acting lively today." Buttercup said. Everyone except Brick laughed.

"And for someone who can't decide on which skirt to pick in the mall you surely can't judge me at all." Brick retorted.

She snapped and said ' Shut up Prick."

Until they heard someone say "Move it or lose it dorks."

They all turned around to see Blossom Skate boarding behind them They all stepped aside except Brick who just kept walking.

Blossom was about to go around and when she had just moved her skate board brick had stuck out both of his arms and Blossom had ran into one leaving her skate board rolling of with out her she fell to the groung gripping her mouth.

Bubbles looked at her and saw tears in her eyes she started screaming.

Everyone just watched as the girl screamed her head off like no one was around. Then she stopped screamming with one tear falling out of her eye.

She got up and spit at the ground which really didnt have any saliva but blood everyone looked at her with a questioning mark well everyone except brick who was starting to walk of until buttercup and bubbles grabbed him and made him stay.

Blossom stod up and started walking still hoing her mouth and looked at brick giving him a 'What did i do to you?' look. He said "You rejected me Bitch no one rejects Brick especially with the way you did you made up soem half-assed excuse and- ." Blossom was already gone looking for her skate baord when she saw that Randy had it she quickly ran to him and said.

"Hey dude can I have my skate board back?" she said

"Hell no I found it its mine have you hear of the term finders keepers losers weepers?" She snapped back

"Yeah I've heard if the term. But have you heard of the term " Give me back my skate bord you little pencil-dicked fucker who can't get a single girl to like him because you can't get a life and you better give me my skate board back now before I snap your back into two peices."

He turned two shades paler and dared to looked her in the eyes. After looking her in the eyes he turned almost paler then the color white itself and gave her back her skate board. He smirked.

She sighed and was getting skate boarding off but when she past Randy the wind was felt like it was going right though her shirt and onto her creamy skin. Until she looked down and saw she was wearing no top she stopped skateboarding and lookind in Randy's direction and he held her shirt up high and said "Nice Boobs."

She said "Come closer and I'll let you touch them."

He stupidly came closer and Blossom took her shirt punched him in the face and kneed him in the balls.

Everyone sweatdropped as she said " Boys are stupid I hope I never ever fal in love with one as stupid as him.

Randy got up groaning and moaning then Blossom kicked him square in the face and skateboarded to her house.

I stood there watching Randy groan even louder than before and said "What a woman." Everyone except me sweatdropped and Boomer added " Also one you won't get."

I smirked and said "Right you are but I don't belive I said I wanted her in the first place." Boomer sighed and said "Watever I'm going to the lab." We all said we were going too. When we got there we saw Blossom and Mitch watching tv to be exact wrestling and Blossom was doing the exact same moves as the wrestlers were doing and stopped as soon as she saw me.

She said "I'm going to make something to eat want something?" I opened my mouth to say that I wanted that pasta she always makes.

But before I could say anything she said " I was talking to Mitch, Brick I'm not gonna go slaving over a hot stove all day and then you dont even want to wash your dish at least Mitch will do the dishes."

Mitch sweatdropped and said " Sorry babe but dishes aren't in my being a guy category."

She said " Then eating must not be in it either and turned to Bubbles and Buttercup and asked you hungry?"

They said they wanted 10 leak rice balls Blossom stuck her toung out in a disgusted way and said " How doo you eat that stuff it's disgusting!"

They snapped back and said " Just start cooking!" She huffed and went into the kitchen.

I smelled fish so I went in there too and saw that she was already done with the leak rice balls and was woking on salmon riceballs.

I asked who are those for She said " They are for me and can you leave?" I nodded no and she sighed.

I watched her as she was cooking and I was shocked at what I saw she was smiling and she sarted singing ( What can I say By Shealeigh)

_You treat this like a game _

_But it's my heart_

_And it's breaking _

_All because of you_

_The hourglass is running out_

_And your still trying to fill it up_

_But I've lost hope _

_You should too_

_But this situation we're repeating_

_overrated is what you made_

_I'm all done _

_And now I'm all out of time_

_What can I say _

_What can I say_

_When all you do is _

_Push me away _

_What will I say to you_

_When it all comes down to it_

_Seems like with every word we say_

_we're slowly fading away_

_You acted like you cares_

_ But you dont stop pretending_

_Cause you're hurting me_

_My first impressions dissapear_

_Your tounge-tied words so insincere_

_You always do_

_As you please _

_And this situation we're repeating _

_Overrated is what you made it_

_I'm all done _

_And now I'm all out of time_

_What can I say_

_What can I say _

_When all you do is push me away_

_ What will I say to you _

_When it all comes down to it _

_Seems like with every word we say_

_We're slowly fading away_

_I can't talk to you_

_(talk to you)_

_You never see my point of view no_

_Like I want you to_

_(Like I want you to , woah) _

_Feels like I always go unheard_

_Because your actions speak louder than my words_

_That's why I always come back to _

_What can I say _

_What can I say _

_When all you do is push me away_

_( When all you do is) _

_What will I say to you _

_(What will I say to you)_

_When It all comes down to it_

_Seems like with every word we say_

_We're slowly fading away_

_(What can I say)_

_I'm fading away_

_(What can I say)_

_I'm fading away_

_Away_

_Ohh_

_Cause' it's my heart _

_And it's breaking _

_Because of you_

_What can I say_

I looked up at Blossom .

I asked her" Is there anything wrong with you and a boy you like or something?"

She told me "No something happened between him and I and I don't think he likes me anymore not that he liked me in the first place."

Brick said "Are you sure he doesn't like you I can ask him for you."

**Meanwhile **

Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch were evesdropping on the two and Butter cup and bubbles hoped that she would tell Brick the truth now and Boomer was hoping Brick would tell the truth and butch was hoping that Brick would't touch her at all cosidering that he wanted to have sex with Blossom ever since they met.

**To Blossom and Brick Still Bricks pov**

Blossom said "I don't need your help I'll tell him when I'm good and ready and if he likes me maybe we could be an item and if he doesn't like me we could be friends hopefully but thanks for the offer."

She left and opened the door and the two puffs and ruffs came spilling out into the kitchen floor.

Butch was first to recover and the first to get punched in the face. Next was Boomer who got punched in the stomach. Then Bubbles and Buttercup came up at the same time and sot bitch slapped so hard that it left a read mark on both of thier cheeks. The sound of the slap echoed of the walls.

You could hear Bubbles sniffling and everone gasped as a tear fell down her face.

Buttercupp got up at an attept to punch Blossom which Blossom swiftly dodged and returned the favor by head budding her to the floor. Now Buttercup started crying as soon as she started to have a masive headache. As soon as thier crys came to sniffles and the boys shocked faces came to worried faces Blossom asked

"Have you guys learned you lesson?" Bubbles spoke up and said

"Yes we're sorry we should'nt have spied on you no matter how entertaining it was."

Butter cup whined "Blossom give me an ice pac already my head feels like fucking shit." Blossom looked at her with a eyebrow raised and Buttercup added "Please?" Blossom smiked and got Buttercup an Ice pac.

Boomer asked "Are you guys ok?" Bubbles said

"Of course why wouldn't we be!"

Boomer looked at her with a shocked look "but didn't Blossom Slap you guys ?" Bubbled giggled

" Yeah silly but we used face tears so she would go easy on us." Buttercup snapped

"We? Us? You didn't tell me anything about using fake tears and i was crying for real that head but hurt." Bubbled laughed nervously

"Sorry BC." As if on cue Blossom walked in with the Ice pac and gave it to Bc.

She said "Bye." and was about to leave the house.

Bubbles stopped her and said "let's hang out with the guys tonight we can with that movie you wanted to watch."

She said "Sure just let me go home and change I'm pretty sure your going to change too so lets go."

We stopped at Buttercup's house first and met her mom and dad Blossom seemed to have a connection to Buttercup's dad knowing that he was a wrestler and all. Buttercup changed into black booty shorts with a light green shirt that stops just below her boobs that had lol in black glittery letters. Her dad cursed her out about showing too much just ignored him and ushered Blossom away from the trophie case that had a world championship wrestling belt in it.

Then we went to Bubble's house where we met her grandmother the boys quickly found out that she did'nt like Blossom cause when she said hi to blossom she said "Hello slut." Blossom said back " Hello wrinkly old hag." The next thing we know we had to pry Blossom from Bubble's grandma's half nelson. Bubbles had changed into a baby blue dress with a pale pink jacket over it and if she bounced or twirled or skipped she would shoe a great deal of thigh.

Last of all we went to Blossom's house the same scent of cinnamon greeted me The boys and I decided that this was the best house out of all three of the girls. A maid came up to Blossom and said " I cleant your room, dusted the furnature, mopped and waxed the floors, and clent the bathroom. Blossom said " Chill out it's only me I'm not the one able to fire you Nancy go take a break." The boys and I saw the video games and Butch automatically turned it on and started playing. Bubbles and Buttercup watched as butch and Boomer were now decorating cars and getting ready to race them.

Blossom came Down about 5 minutes after that and saw Butch and Boomer playing her game Blossom yelled at them both " Get the hell off of my video games you bastards and don't you guys even ask."

Boomer said sorry and Blossom said "I forgive you Boomer." Boomer smiled. Butch snapped back " Oh so you're nice to him but mean to me."

Blossom Punched him square in the face we all had shocked faces, Blossom then pulled out her phone and said " That's because he didn't post this on youtube I was her when she was shirtless earlier putting her hand in her pants and fucking herself and moaning in public with everyone with shocked faced surounding her and underneath it said posted by Butch JojO.

Butch just laughed Blosom cursed at him. Then Buttercup came up and punched his mouth and said "You Bastard ou just comepletely ruined her reputation with this stupid video and what did you gain from it absolutely nothing You were just be the stupid inconciderate pencil-dicked fucker you truly are and- and - she teared up

Blossom grabed her and slapped her,Buttercup said "Thanks for you being the youngest you sure are the toughest and you know just what to do she hugged BC and eyed at Butch and then at BC who had pleading eyes. Then she looked at Butch again and said " I'll spare your stupid ass for now anyway."

Then she said let's go BC looked at her and said "Hell no!" Blossom said " I thought we were going to see a movie. BC nodded and said" We are but you are not going in those clothes." Blossom sighed and started going up the stairs knowing that is where she'll end up anyway.

Five minutes later Blossom came down the stairs with Buttercup. She wore black shorts that stopped just above her knees and a hot pink shirt that hugged her curves that I never knew she had and the shirt said fuck off in capitalized bold black letters. Blossom liked it and said there was one thing missing she went to the kitch and got a knife and cut up the jeans so they had holes in them and said

"That's better." BC was mad but held it inanyway and said " Let's go." We all walked out the door er- well in blossom's case skaeboarded because she said walking is for losers.

When we made it to the movies Blossom pretty much bought us everything we needed. We all sat in different spots Blossom and I were kind f in the middle, BC and Butch in the back, and Boomer and Bubbles in the front. Blossom laid back as the commercials came on she heard a spill and saw bubbles walk up to her and ask her can she have her popcorn Blossom was ticked off but she gave her the popcorn.

The movie started and they were 1/4 of the way though it until it got to a weird sex part Blososm closed her usher came in and saw Blossom with her eyes clothes and asked if she was over 13 he said she didn't look like it so he ushered her out of the movie theater with Brick following him. Brick saw Blossom leaving so he followed behind her quietly and whispered in her ear "Hey babe." Blossom jumped up. and said "Stop it BRICK." I chuckled at her remark she skate boarded off after a while she stopped and said "Why are you following me creep?" I told her "Hey you should be thankful I left the most awesome movie ever to hang out with you because that supid usher guy didn't think you were 13."

She Blushed but tried to hide it. I lifted her chin and said " Don't try to hide it it's sexy." she blushed the color of her eyes and said stop it bitch and skated off into a cherry blossom tree wonderland she told me " They are my favorite flowers and I come her when I frustrated or I can't get things straight.

She sat against the smallest cherry blossom tree and said "This is my favourite tree because it's the smallest." cherry blossoms fell over her and the wing blew knocking over the cap she had so it could hide her long hair. So he long hair cascaded down in a orange silky waterfall and the wind and the sun hit her just right it looks like shes an angel with the light of a sunset aroundher and making her hair glisten she broke my thoughts as pulled out a tube of lip gloss chocolate flavored my personal favorite she put the lip gloss on her full lips that just make you want to melt. I couldn't take it anymore she's fucking teasing me I just want to kiss her. So when she was done I asked her what flavor her lipgloss was like I didn't know she was about to hand me her lip gloss but I told her I don't want to learn like that.

She said "WAT?" I pushed both of her hands gently to the grass we were sitting on and laid her down. Then she said " Brick what are you doing if your playing a joke on me this isn't funny at all." I told her " Who said I was joking." I leadned in closer so that her c cups were pushing against my chest she was blushing as pick as he =r eyes I smirked then I leaned in more to where our lips wer 3 inches apart and the buckle of my belt was up against he womanhood now she was reder than my eyes it was so sexy I felt myseff getting a boner Blossom must've felt it too because she turned two shades redder I leaned in even closer to where or lips were half an inch apart blossom was completely still I leaned in some more to wher if I pucker my lips just a teansy bit we would kiss I leaned back out to half an inch apart and asked Blossom " Do you want this?" She stayed still thinking. When she was done she nodded a yes I told her "Say something." she said " Yes and said oh GOD." I asked her "What's wrong?" she said I was to close I told her oh well. Then I asked her " How bad do you want this?" she said " BRICK if you don't FUCKING KISS ME NOW IM GONNA EXPLODE!" I looked shocked after three seconds I smirked and leadned back in to where we were before I came up. I put more pressure on my belt buckle to get even closer to womanhood I rubbed it in a little too she blushed and let out a stiffled moan and started squirming That's when I kissed her she gasped and I just kept kissing she let go of my hands and put them around my neck I squeased her boobs hard enough to make her sqruirm for more Then she let out a really loud moan. I LOVED IT. I sqeased harder and forced my tounge through her teeth she was moaning extremely loud now and I have to admit it si was I, I was horny and I could tell she was too. So I took of my pants and she told me no sex I told her I wont I took of her pants to reveal the boy shorts girl underwear, her panties were soaked with her love juices well I came twice but she came once and c=shes already that wet so I put my dick against mer womanhood and went up and down so I could rub her clit she loved it and moaned loudly I went faster which made he moan louder I was moaning too she was hot plus I saw her boobs bouncing god I go even faster like super human fast she went nuts until she came aand i came right after she was blushinf furios ly after hearing her own moan then she put on her shorts and I put on her pants she said God that was crazy Then she asked me

"Are we dating?"

I told her " hell yea we are any girl who can get me that hyped up is mine." she blushed and said

" Ya know I've liked you for a long time."

I told her "I've liked you too But I thought you would never date me so I went for other girls I didnt expect for thiss to hapen I also didnt expect to be the last boy to get a puff to be thier girlfriend."

She chuckled " I f the puff yu choose is me then its gonna take a while so yah."

Then we walked off to go see the girls and boys since the movie was about over

**dun okay i don't own anything tell me what you think of the storie and wheather I should continue or not okay soooooooo bye**


End file.
